Technical Field
This invention relates to an in-vehicle information display device and an information display method, which improve user-friendliness of the in-vehicle information display device including plural display devices.
Related Art
The technology disclosed in JP 2011-007701 is a known art relating to navigation. Such a technology discloses an electronic device having two display units. In this electronic device, a map is displayed on a first display unit, and an image based on image data that has been searched for by an image searching means is displayed on a second display unit. Hence, the electronic device is capable of displaying the image data having location information in association with the map.